The present invention relates to architectural window assemblies and the like and more particularly to the construction of window frames and sashes and to sealing the joint between the window frame and a building upon installation of the window assembly.
Windows used both in new construction and in the replacement market increasingly incorporate plastic materials. For example most commercially available wood windows now may be purchased wih a weather impervious vinyl plastic coating on all exposed exterior surfaces. Further, it is generally known to form windows entirely from plastic, particularly vinyl, where the components of the window are extruded linear forms which are subsequently cut and assembled to form window sashes, frames, etc. In this regard, attention is drawn to an article appearing in "Modern Plastics", November 1982, which is incorporated herein by reference. However, to applicant's knowledge, shapes other than rectangular or rectilinear windows have not been made of plastic, and windows with curved sashes and frames continue to be manufactured from wood in the traditional, labor-intensive manner by skilled and highly paid craftsmen.
In new construction, windows are installed after studs and sheathing have been put up. The finish interior wall, such as lath and plaster or wallboard or paneling, may also be in place prior to such installation. The windows are installed in a "rough opening" bounded by 2.times.4's or the like, and are usually fastened in place with nails or screws, although construction adhesives can also be used.
With some windows, it may be possible to fasten them in place from the interior of the building. Where nails must be driven from the exterior, the exposed nailheads are sometimes covered with exterior trim pieces. When vinyl coated exterior window pieces are used, it is undesirable to drive nails from the outside, as any nail hole violates the integrity of the protective vinyl coating. Even where the nails which secure the window frame in place can be covered with trim, the trim must somehow be fastened in place. The use of nails for this purpose, as is traditional, prevents the trim pieces from being vinyl coated.
Once the window is fastened in place, a seal must be effected between the window and the wall. Usually flashing is installed between the window and the sheathing, and various caulking compounds may also be used. Thereafter, the siding or other finish exterior wall covering is installed.